


Bubble, Bubble, Boil and trouble.

by DarkAngel2891



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1960's America, Alcohol, Crack, Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crowley is just a bit of a good person, Crowley traumatizes some highshcoolers, Dead People, Do drink and swim people, Humor, I'm 29 I wasn't even alive for the original show, If you're reading this say Banana, M/M, Nah it's just pot, Oh shit there's a dead guy in the pool, Other, POV Outsider, Party, Party Gone Wrong, Poor kids are going to need serious therapy, Presumed Dead, Recreational Drug Use, Spooky, Starskey and Hutch make an appearance, Yes the Ben Stiller and Owen Wilson ones, don't do drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891
Summary: Outsider POV, a strapping young man decides to to throw a party in celebration of getting accepted to an Ivy league school. But suddenly things go wrong and there's a dead man in his hot tub.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Bubble, Bubble, Boil and trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> *EMT, Emergency Medical Technician, in London and other places they'd be called Paramedics. But since this is set in America I went with that.  
> Implied drug use.
> 
> Cringy sixties slang from someone who wasn't alive then and only real exposure to pot was TV and D.A.R.E

1967, Massachusetts USA. 

Billy was having the time of his life, he just got accepted to Harvard University, his dad bought him a shiny new Cadillac for his hard work. He deserves this, he thinks to himself as he walks through his house. Waving to his classmates and their friends.

This party has kicked off with a bang, booze, babes and some fresh doobies. His parents are out of town and the house is his so long as nothing is permanently damaged. 

Billy's thoughts are cut off by screaming, he rushes towards the backyard where the pool is. 

A group of seniors are standing around the brand new Hot tub. There are a few shrieks, two guys have vomited and one girl is in hysterics at the sight of the red haired man floating face down in the water. He arrived at the party a couple of hours ago, although he seemed a little old for the party he brought out some weed and everyone welcomed him in. Now he was dead, in Billy's hot tub. 

What the fuck is he going to do? 

Billy runs forward and grabs the man's arm trying to pull him out of the water. 

Tom rushes to help, they get the man out of the tub and onto the deck. Tom starts checking for a pulse, a heartbeat he pulls open the man's eyelid ignoring the creepy slit pupils for the moment. He's checking for signs of life and finds nothing. 

Many party goers are crying and pacing around as Tom tries CPR. There's no response from the man. 

Tammy mentions calling the police. 

"We can't do that!" Billy protests, he could lose everything if the cops come.

"What are we supposed to do? Go bury him in the woods? Swear ourselves to never spill under threat of death or something? There's too many people here who are watching us." Tom shouts at him. 

Billy stares at his best friend and lover. He's right, even if it risks his future they have to call the police. He nods in acceptance and Tammy runs into the house dialing the phone. 

Officers Starskey and Hutch arrive fifteen minutes later along with the EMTs*. The medics check the redhead before moving his body in the bag. 

The Officers take statements from the kids. 

"None of us know who he is, he just showed up and hung out." Ned is talking to Officer Hutch. 

"He stopped Casey from being assaulted by Brad. Punched Brad right in the nose." Tammy supplies her arm around Casey's shoulders. Hugging her sister. 

"Do you think that Brad would retaliate by drowning the man?" Officer Starskey asked them. 

_"Shit, This might not have been an accident."_ Billy thinks to himself. Tammy shakes her head.

"Brad took off in his car about an hour before we found him in the tub." Tammy responds. 

Billy can see his future spiraling down the drain, he'll be lucky to avoid jail. As he thinks about how his parents will take their pride and joy being responsible for someone's death he hears a weird noise. 

They all turn and look at the EMTs* who are staring at the body bag in horror as it moves. Curses are heard from it before some intelligible words are formed. 

"HASTUR IF THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PRANKS YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT!" The voice growls out, finally one of the EMTs stumbles forward and unzips the bag. 

The redhead sits up rubbing his eyes and glasses? _Did he have those on before? Who wears sunglasses at night?_

"Bloody hell, I really could use some coffee." The voice has a clear British lit to it. 

Everyone watches as the man stands up and dusts himself off. Picking at imaginary dirt. 

He finally looks up at all of them. 

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asks. 

Tom lets out a screech before stumbling into Billy. Clinging to him, and whimpering.

"Sir." Officer Starskey looks at the man.

Redhead turns to him.

"Are you alright?" The officer is pale as well, the previously thought to be dead guy is walking and talking. 

"Course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" He looks confused at this. 

As Officer Starskey begins to explain to him he looks at his watch* and gasps in horror.

"Shit! I'm going to be late. Nice meeting you lads, but I've got a meeting to get to. Ciao!" 

The man takes off giving a two finger wave. Hips swaying as he gets into the nearest car* and takes off. Everyone is suddenly overcome with exhaustion and heads to their own homes. 

Billy crawls into his bed and falls asleep. When he wakes up in the morning he would have believed it to be nothing but a dream. If his Cadillac wasn't missing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Crowley stole the boy's car, no word on where it went but he needed a ride.
> 
> Crowley's watch works because he expects it to, in reality the watch battery ran out about twenty years ago


End file.
